Agility training
Agility training is performed by zealous players in RuneScape Classic. Although Agility has very few uses, it is needed for high-level Quests. It is advised that you train using the suggestions below: Levels 1-35 To start training Agility, the player must train at the Gnome Stronghold Agility Course. * You will not take any damage from this course as it is impossible to fail the obstacles. It is also recommended for the player to do The Grand Tree quest at level 30 Agility, rewarding the player enough Agility XP to achieve level 35 Agility. It is possible for the player to do The Grand Tree quest at level 25 Agility, however the player will get less Agility XP for doing it at a lower level, therefore it is recommended to do this quest at level 30 Agility. The Gnome Stronghold Agility Course, if done efficiently, gives the player 5.5k Agility XP/hour, meaning a total of 4.1 hours (or 2.4 hours if you did Grand Tree quest) spent on the Agility course. Levels 35-52 Once at level 35 Agility, the player should go to the Barbarian Outpost to train at the Barbarian Outpost Agility Course (you must have completed Bar Crawl Miniquest to access this course) until level 52 Agility. * It is advised that the player brings food to this course (bringing cakes as food would be a good example of food), as unlike the Gnome Stronghold Agility course, you will take damage if you fail an obstacle, whereas at the previous course it was not possible to fail an obstacle. * When you first start training at this course, your rate of failing the obstacles will be quite high. For this reason, it is actually faster to repeatedly climb over the low wall. This is because there is no chance for the player to fail the low wall obstacle, meaning in one hour of training Agility there, you will gain approximately 13,500 Agility XP if no game ticks are missed, as opposed to approximately 16,000 Agility XP if you were to not fail any of the obstacles doing the entire Barbarian Outpost course. Levels 52-99 Once the player reaches level 52 Agility, it is recommended that players use the Wilderness Agility Course for the fastest Agility experience. Whilst there is potential for PKers to exist because this course is located in the wilderness, the risk is very low due to the popularity of the game. (players have trained to level 99 using this course without once encountering a PKer). The table below is an estimated hourly experience rate for various agility levels using the Wilderness Agility Course. Because the risk of encountering PKers at the Wilderness Agility Course is low, it's recommended that players at the course bring their best armour, as this will be used as protection against the level 31 Skeletons which inhabit the course. This can also mean that players will only need to bring enough food to heal between 50-100 Hits (more at lower Hits levels) because the skeletons drop many useful items including herbs, runes, uncut gems and more. If the player is not interested in this, then simply fill your inventory with food. Players training here are also advised to avoid eating food until they are at low Hits (15 or less). This is because players lose less Hits when failing obstacles at lower Hits. Rather than losing 20 Hits when failing an obstacle at full Hits, only 1-4 Hits are lost when under 10 Hits. The closest bank to the Wilderness Agility Course, is adjacent to the Mage Arena. To gain access to the Mage Arena, the player needs either a weapon, or a knife to slash through the Spider webs that block the entrance. Other methods An alternative method of training other than the Wilderness Agility Course, is the Yanille Agility Dungeon's rope swing obstacle. This Agility obstacle requires level 57 Agility, and yields approximately 33,000 Agility xp/hour once the player stops failing the obstacle at level 77 Agility. Category:Agility